City of Toons
City of Toons is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack#2. Heroes: jr.jpg roger.jpg eddy v.jpg Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive at a warehouse at the scene of a crime, where they encounter detectives and surrounding officers combating Heartless. After the three dispose of them, they meet Eddie Valiant, a down on his luck detective whose taken a case involving the murder of CEO Marvin Acme by the hands of a "toon", specifically one named Roger Rabbit. Although Valiant praises Sora for his skills, he still remains skeptical of the three due to their "toon-like" appearance. Shortly after, Judge Doom and his Toon Patrol of weasel henchmen approach the three and make their acquaintance and recruits the three on the case, stating that the suspect must be utilizing the Heartless and may be planning future attacks. Doom also discovered that toons can be killed by being submerged in a mixture of Turpentine, Acetone, and Benzene that he refers to as "Dip". He demonstrates it by sampling an innocent cartoon shoe which quickly dissolves in the dip, leaving behind only red paint. As Sora and Valiant sleuth around, they encounter a toon named "Baby Herman" who informs them that if Acme's will is not found by midnight, Toontown will be sold to Cloverleaf Industries, who recently bought a system of trolley car. One of Eddie's photos shows the will in Acme's pocket, proving Baby Herman's claim. Goofy asks Herman about the Heartless, who says that he's seen a black coat wandering about the city, which then alerts Eddie. He reveals that in one of the pictures he took, a black coat was seen hanging around the club he attended, which prods at the idea of the Organization being involved with the murder. Later, Roger Rabbit shows up at Valiant's office confessing his innocence, Sora investigates the case with help from Eddie's girlfriend Dolores while hiding Roger from the Toon Patrol. Jessica tells Sora that cartoonist Maroon blackmailed her into compromising Acme, and they learn that Maroon is selling his studio to Cloverleaf. When questioned Maroon explains to them that Cloverleaf will not buy his studio unless they can also buy Acme's gag-making factory. His plan was to use the photos to blackmail Acme into selling. Before he can say more, he is killed by an unseen assassin and Sora sees Jessica fleeing the scene. Thinking that she is the killer, they try to pursue her, but are ambushed by Heartless. When they find her, she explains that Doom killed Maroon and Acme in an attempt to take over Toontown using the forces of darkness. Jessica and Roger, along with Sora and the others, are captured by Doom and his weasels and held at the Acme Factory, where Doom reveals his plan. Since he owns Cloverleaf and Acme's will has yet to turn up, he will take control of Toontown and wipe it off the map using the power of the Heartless. With Roger and Jessica tied up, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Eddie defeat the weasels, and confront Doom, who survives being run over by a steamroller, revealing that he himself is a toon (disguised, wearing a rubber mask), and that he killed Teddy, Valiant's former partner and brother. They defeat Doom and Eddie dissolves him in the Dip. As toons and the police arrive, Sora discovers that an apparently blank piece of paper on which Roger wrote a love poem to Jessica is actually Acme's will, written in disappearing/reappearing ink. Eddie kisses Roger, proving that he has regained his sense of humor and the toons celebrate their victory. Eddie gives Sora the Knee Slapper keychain and Sora, Donald and Goofy leave to the Gummi Ship. Characters * Eddie Valiant (Robert Costanzo) * R.K Maroon (Corey Burton) * Jessica Rabbit (Kathleen Turner) * Roger Rabbit, Greasy, Psycho, Benny The Cab (Charles Fleischer) * Dolores (Joanna Cassidy) * Marvin Acme (Corey Burton) * Baby Herman (Lou Hirsch) * Judge Doom (Corey Burton) * Smart Ass (David Lander) * Wheezy (June Foray) * Stupid (Fred Newman) * Lieutenant Santino (Troy Baker) * Holi Would (Tara Strong) Boss Themes * Toon Patrol (1st) - Old Friends, Old Rivals * Toon Patrol (2nd) - Rowdy Rumble * Judge Doom - Vim and Vigor * Judge Doom (Toon) - The Encounter * Optional Bosses * Holi Would - Hunter of the Dark Trivia * Because Sora, Donald and Goofy are not from this world and aren't cartoons, they are not affected by the "Dip". * Instead of making the weasels die from laughter, Sora and the others defeat them via knocking them into the vat of "Dip", mirroring the Beagel Boys fight in Dream Drop Distance. * Like Olympus Coliseum's theme, Old Friends Old Rivals is used outside of it's respected world. * After completing the story, Holi Would will appear within the Ink and Paint Club. Talking to her will initiate a boss battle. * Villains: doom.jpg tp.jpg holly.jpg Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion